fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Brandende Wanhoop: Klad
Wat ik zoal ga schrijven Hallo, mijn naam is Kwikstaart01 en ik heb besloten om hier Fanfictions te schrijven. Het zullen voornamelijk Warrior Cats fanfictions zijn maar ik zit nogal raar in elkaar qua schrijven dus wie weet komen er wel FanFictions over hele andere onderwerpen. Misschien iets over mijn eigen, echte leven, of een een verhaal van de echte wereld waarin allemaal rampen gebeuren ofzo, zeggen jullie maar Mijn Fanfiction: Brandende Wanhoop Mijn eerste Fanfictie zal Brandende Wanhoop heten want dat vond ik wel aantrekkelijk klinken en hoort goed bij het onderwerp maar ik ga natuurlijk niet spoilen XP Alvast veel plezier met lezen! De Clans *De clans leven in dit verhaal in vrede, de grenzen worden natuurlijk wel nog steeds beveiligd met patrouilles maar verder is er geen onderlinge ruzie. Wat vinden jullie mooier?? De Tabel Opsomming DonderClan RivierClan WindClan SchaduwClan Proloog 'Wat gebeurd er?!', schreeuwde Kwikstaart boven al het kabaal van angstig gejammer en het geluid van vuur dat hout verslind uit. 'Er is een brand gaande, help onze kits uit het kamp, snel!', riep haar partner Bliksemkaak. Kwikstaart baande zich een weg door de menigte naar de kraamkamer waar ze de hoogzwangere Groenvacht en haar kits, piepend van angst vond. 'Kom we moeten het kamp uit, er is een vreselijke brand gaande!', riep Kwikstaart naar Groenvacht. 'Ik kan niet lopen', jammerde ze. 'Jawel dat kan je wel, hup kom mee anders word je straks leven verbrand. Hier neem jij Springkit dan pak ik Sterkit wel.', zei Kwikstaart, pakte haar zoontje vast en snelde de kraamkamer uit. Hoofdstuk 1 Kwikstaart stond net klaar om op jacht te gaan met haar partner Bliksemkaak toen ze werd geroepen door IJzerstaart, de clancommandant.'Sorry Kwikstaart ik ben bang bang dat je op patrouille moet', zei hij tegen haar. 'Maar de hoop verse prooi dan? Hij moet toch een beetje op voorraad blijven?', probeerde ze IJzerstaart om te krijgen. 'Dan jaag je toch gewoon tijdens de patrouille.', zei hij terug. 'Mag Bliksemkaak dan ook mee?', vroeg ze. 'Nee hij moet Meervalpoot dringend trainen.', zei IJzerstaart terug. 'Oke', mopperde ze en ging naar de patrouille die onder leiding van Waterklauw klaar stond om te vertrekken. 'Ja, zijn we compleet? Oke dan gaan we', zei Waterklauw. Onderweg jaagde Muispoot op wat blaadjes die voorbij dwarrelden. 'Maak niet zo'n herrie', snauwde Kwikstaart en had meteen spijt van de scherpe toon die ze leverde. 'S-sorry Kwikstaart', mauwde Muispoot schuldig en liep heel zachtjes door zonder ook maar op de blaadjes te letten. Hij leerd het wel, dacht ze in zichzelf. Tegen de tijd dat ze de grens van het Donder Territorium hadden bereikt kreeg Kwikstaart en vreemde geur in haar neus. Het rook sterk en vies en deed haar denken aan monsters. De anderen roken het duidelijk ook want Waterklauw stopte haar patrouille en Vispels vroeg wat die geur was. 'Dat gaan we onderzoeken, maar wees wel voorzichtig.', miauwde Waterklauw en stak haar kop in de lucht om te bepalen waar de geur vandaan kwam. 'Die kant op', zei ze uiteindelijk en de patrouille volgde haar in de richting naar de grens. De geur werd steeds sterker en begon uiteindelijk zelfs pijn te doen in haar neus, maar ze bleef doorzetten. Uiteindelijk vond ze de bron van de pijnlijk scherpe geur. Het waren tweebeen spullen in de vorm van boomstammen maar dan veel korter. Er waren 4 van die boomstammen en hadden allemaal een andere kleur. Uit een blauwe stam kwam een soort zwart water. De geur was nu zo heftig dat ze alle vier moeite kregen om adem te halen. 'Wat zijn dat voor dingen', miauwde Vispels verstikt. 'Het lijkt erop dat het weer eens tweebeen troep is, we onderzoeken het maar wees voorzichtig allemaal, Muispoot, jij wacht hier beter', zei Waterklauw resoluut. 'Maar ik wil ook mee', protesteerde Muispoot. 'Jij bent een leerling en je hebt naar mij te luisteren!', zei ze streng. Muispoot bleef waar hij was en Kwikstaart, Vispels en Waterklauw liepen behoedzaam daar de spullen. Na enkele ogenblikken riep Vispels:'Ik trek deze geur echt niet meer, ik ga terug'. Kwikstaart gaf haar wel gelijk; het stonk vreselijk. 'Oke, we gaan terug naar het kamp en melden het aan Bladster', miauwde Waterklauw, en de vier katten gingen terug naar het kamp. Onderweg probeerde Kwikstaart nog te jagen maar er was maar weinig prooi te vinden. Plotseling kreeg ze een nieuwe, walgelijke geur binnen. 'Gadver, het ruikt naar kraaienvoer', zei Vispels. 'Het ruikt inderdaad niet goed, maar we kijken daar later wel naar', reageerde Waterklauw. Kwikstaart glipte achter de patrouille langs het struikgewas in. Ze was vastberaden er achter te komen waarom ze die geur rook en wat het was. Ineens rook ze ook die pijnlijke geur weer. Ze probeerde de braakneigingen tegen te gaan en liep door. Wat ze daar aantrof zorgde ervoor dat haar maag omdraaide. 'In SterrenClansnaam, wat is hier gebeurd?', mompelde ze in zichzelf. De gehele plaats was volgestroomd met zwart water en ander soort water dat zo sterk rook dat ze bijna flauwviel. Een paar vossenlengtes voor haar stonden weer 7 van die boomstammen, allemaal lekten ze een soort vloeistof. Kwikstaart was er van overtuigd dat dit geen boomstammen waren, maar een soort voorwerpen van monsters of tweebenen; dit was absoluut niet natuurlijk. Maar hier was nog een ander aspect aanwezig waardoor Kwikstaart bijna ondraaglijk misselijk werd. Naast de tweebeen-monster spullen lagen allemaal gestorven dieren. Daar kwam die kraaienvoer geur dus vandaan. Achter haar hoorde Kwikstaart doffe pootstappen klinken en Waterklauw kwam tevoorschijn. 'Kwikstaart, waar zat je nou? We waren hartstikke onge-, wat is dat?!', zei Waterklauw ademloos. 'Ik weet het niet, maar het lijkt erop dat deze dingen door het hele territorium verspreid zijn, en dat zullen we moeten melden', zei Kwikstaart terug. Waterklauw gromde instemmend en wenkte Kwikstaart met haar oren als teken haar te volgen. Hoofdstuk 2 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen, verzamelen onder de Hoge Tak voor een clanvergadering', riep Bladster door het kamp. De katten die op de open plek hadden gelegen keken verschrikt op. Uit het krijgershol verschenen de bezorgde gezichten van IJsklauw en Eclipsvacht en Kruidstaart keek vragend op naar Bladster. De katten begonnen geleidelijk te verzamelen onder de Hoge Tak om naar Bladsters preek te luisteren. 'De Dageraad patrouille is zojuist teruggekeerd met nieuws', zei hij luid door het kamp. 'Waterklauw, wil jij het hen vertellen?', vroeg Bladster aan Waterklauw. Waterklauw knikte en sprong richting Bladster. 'Toen we langs de grens van de DonderClan patrouilleerden roken we een vreemde geur. Het is een sterke prikkende geur, zo een die je ruikt wanneer er een monster is de buurt is. Wij zijn op onderzoek uitgegaan en troffen vreemde tweebeen troep aan, die vreemd zwart water bloeden en soms doorzichtig water, wat een extreem sterke geur heeft. We besloten daarna gewoon terug te gaan naar het kamp tot wij een kraaienvoerachtige lucht roken. Kwikstaart is er stiekem op af gegaan en trof daar meer van die troep aan, maar dat niet alleen, ook veel dode prooi. Het feit dat we de troep twee keer aantroffen in het territorium kan aangeven dat er door het hele gebied tweebeenspullen liggen', rapporteerde Waterklauw. Ondertussen was er al veel angstig geroezemoes te horen in de menigte. 'Oké, ik ga er meer patrouilles op uit sturen die moeten uitkijken naar die vreemde dingen. Als een van jullie er ook maar één zien moeten jullie dat meteen zeggen. Hellevuur, neem Wolfvacht, IJsklauw, Klauwpoot en Kleipoot mee op jou patrouille', zei Bladster. 'Komt goed', zei Hellevuur. 'Waterklauw, neem jij Zilverzon, Eclipsvacht en Blauwpoot mee', zei Bladster. Waterklauw riep haar patrouille bij elkaar en de rest van het kamp kwam ook weer in beweging. 'IJzerstaart, mag ik dat nu wel met Bliksemkaak op jacht?', vroeg Kwikstaart. 'Normaal had het gemogen Kwikstaart, maar Bladster wilde jou spreken. Hij verwacht je in zijn hol.', zei IJzerstaart. Kwikstaart was teleurgesteld, zei en Bliksemkaak hadden al een hele tijd niets meer samen kunnen doen. 'Kan ik dan nog een taak verrichten?', vroeg Bliksemkaak. 'Ja, jij kunt Groenvacht helpen de kraamkamer schoon te maken', zei IJzerstaart. 'Wat?! Waarom, ik ben al een oudere krijger en een kater', riep Bliksemkaak verontwaardigd uit. 'Omdat Groenvacht hoogzwanger is en hulp nodig heeft. Daarbij, jou kits liggen daar ook', kaatste IJzerstaart terug. Met een hangende staart liep Bliksemkaak in de richting van de kraamkamer. Kwikstaart trippelde naar Bladsters hol. Ze vroeg zich af waarom hij haar wou spreken. Voordat ze aankwam bij Bladster wierp ze een blik naar het medicijnhol en zag daar een gestalte liggen, met Kruidstaart over zich heen gebogen. Ze trippelde uit nieuwsgierigheid naar Kruidstaart toe en vroeg wat er aan de hand was. 'Lichtveder heeft vreselijke buikpijn gekregen vlak nadat ze een muis had gegeten. Waarschijnlijk was die bedorven maar heeft ze dat niet doorgehad.', zei ze terug. Kruidstaart vertelde het zo onschuldig als het leek, maar het was midden in groenblad dus prooi bederft niet snel, en als er prooi was werd die al snel opgegeten. Hoe heeft die kunnen bederven? Maar Kwikstaart had geen tijd meer om er met Kruidstaart over te speculeren want Bladster riep haar al vanaf zijn hol. 'Wat is er?', vroeg Kwikstaart aan Bladster. 'Ik wil dat je samen met Bliksemkaak naar het DonderClan territorium gaat, om vervolgens aan Lichtster te vragen of zij daar ook last hebben van dat tweebeen afval', zei Bladster. 'Dat is geweldig!!', riep Kwikstaart en haar staart zwiepte opgewonden over de bodem van Bladsters nest. Bladster snorde geamuseerd. 'Ga maar snel' zei hij tegen haar. 'Oké Bladster', zei ze en boog nog eens respectvol voor ze het hol verliet. Snel rende ze richting de kraamkamer. 'Bliksemkaak, Bliksemkaak! Kom mee we gaan naar het Donder territorium!', riep ze vrolijk. Toen ze aankwam zag ze de zwangere Groenvacht liggen. 'Leg dat maar neer, Bliksemkaak, Roodvacht doet dat wel', vervolgde ze tegen Bliksemkaak. Bliksemkaak legde het mos weer op de grond en bedankte Roodvacht dat hij zijn taak overnam. Samen liepen ze door de kampingang het bos in. 'Jemig wat is het heet zeg', klaagde Kwikstaart tegen Bliksemkaak. Het was ook heel heet; de meeste varens waren verdord en de kon de hitte zien op stijgen uit de grond. 'Ik dacht dat jij hier zoveel zin in had', plaagde hij haar en gaf haar een speels duwtje. Kwikstaart gaf een duw terug en al gouw waren ze als een stel kittens aan het stoeien. Plots stopte Bliksemkaak en gooide zijn kop in zijn nek. 'Wat is er?', vroeg Kwikstaart ongerust. En toen hoorde ze het, geknetter, achter het struikgewas. 'Ik ruik rook', verklaarde hij. 'Ja, en ik hoor vuur!', zei Kwikstaart met een verschrikt gezicht. Bliksemkaak racete door de struik, naar het geluid. Kwikstaart volgde hem een paar seconden later. Hoofdstuk 3 Kwikstaart rende zo snel mogelijk door de struik richting Bliksemkaak maar kwam vast te zitten in een tak. 'Kwikstaart, kom je nog!', hoorde ze hem roepen. 'Ik zit vast!', schreeuwde ze terug. Ze bleef wringen en uiteindelijk kwam ze los. Eenmaal aangekomen zag ze Bliksemkaak geamuseerd zitten. 'Hé we moeten het vuur vinden voor het hele bos in brand staat', zei ze tegen hem. Toen pas besefte ze dat het geknetter was opgehouden en de rooklucht was ook een stuk minder. 'Het was maar een brandende dorre varen, ik heb het al uit kunnen trappen want jij zat weer eens vast', zei hij alsof het heel normaal was. 'Kwikstaart keek gegeneerd weg. 'Nou ja, laten we blij zijn dat het geen échte brand was', ze ze. 'Zeker, laten we nu maar doorgaan naar het Donder territorium', zei Bliksemkaak en ze gingen weer op weg. Onderweg roken ze meerdere keren scherpe geuren van het tweebeen water, ook toen ze het Donder territorium inliepen. Eén keer zagen ze zelf enkele van die troepdingen liggen en Kwikstaart had Bliksemkaak daar van weg moeten duwen omdat hij met grote ogen naar het verdorde en vergiftigde stuk grond staarde. Op een gegeven moment stopte Bliksemkaak. 'Ik ruik een DonderClan patrouille', zei hij, en een ogenblik later verschenen Goudpels, Taanklauw, Grastand en Dagpoot. 'Wat doen jullie op ons territorium?', vroeg Goudpels streng, maar niet agressief. 'Wij zijn door Bladster gestuurd om met Lichtster te spreken', legde Kwikstaart uit. 'Wie zijn dat?', vroeg Dagpoot nieuwsgierig. Ze heeft vast nog nooit RivierClan katten gezien, dacht Kwikstaart geamuseerd. 'Dat zijn Kwikstaart en Bliksemkaak, twee krijgers uit de RivierClan', zei Grastand tegen haar. 'Taanklauw, escorteer jij onze gasten naar het kamp?', vroeg Goudpels. 'Is goed, gaan jullie maar verder', zei Taanklauw terug. Ze wekte Kwikstaart en Bliksemkaak met haar staart en ze gingen richting het kamp. Na een tijdje wandelen in de hitte kwamen ze eindelijk aan. 'Blijven jullie hier wachten, ik roep Lichtster', zei Taanklauw voor de kamp ingang. Een momentje later hoorde ze een heldere stem: 'Kom maar verder'. Kwikstaart en Bliksemkaak wrongen zich door de stekelige kamp ingang van de DonderClan en zagen daar de prachtige DonderClan leider, Lichtster, staan. 'We gaan naar mijn hol, daar kunnen we ongestoord praten. Onderweg zagen ze Zilverschijn over de moederkat Roosstaart heen gebogen staan. Net als Groenvacht was haar buik ook heel dik. Lichtster zag haar kijken. 'Haar kits kunnen elk moment komen', zei ze tegen hen. Ze kwamen aan in Lichtsters hol en gingen zitten. 'Dus waar moesten jullie mij over spreken?', vroeg Lichtster rustig. 'Nou in het Rivier territorium hebben we last van een soort vreemde tweebeen water wat uit een soort van tweebeen-boomstammen komt, het dood prooi en vergiftigd de grond erom heen. Bladster vroeg zich af of jullie er ook last van hebben.', legde Kwikstaart uit. 'Wij hebben er ook veel last van. Veel prooi dat wij vingen is vergiftigt en die hitte van nu werkt ook niet echt mee. Patrouilles langs de SchaduwClan grens roken ook geuren alleen waren die velen malen erger en de plas zwart water stroomde tot over de grens helemaal naar de beek. Nog een beetje verder en het had ons kamp geraakt', antwoorde Lichtster. 'Wat vreemd, op ons territorium hebben we ook zwart water maar dat gaat niet zo heel ver', zei Kwikstaart. 'Hebben jullie al naar de bron van het water gekeken?', vroeg Bliksemkaak. 'Nee, de gehele omgeving is ondergelopen met dat spul, alle planten en prooi in de buurt gaan daar dood. Daarbij krijgen we ook steeds kleine brandjes van verdorde varen en plantjes. Als we niet oppassen hebben we straks nog één grote brand', zei Lichtster somber. 'Dan gaan wij toch gewoon kijken waar al dat spul vandaan komt', zei Kwikstaart tegen Bliksemkaak. Bliksemkaaks ogen gingen wijd open. 'Maar dan moeten we door dat spul heen, en het is zwart dus we kunnen de bodem niet zien, wat nou als één van ons kopje onderraakt en wat... wat nou als jij dood gaat? Wat moet ik dan?', zei Bliksemkaak gepanikeerd. 'Hmm, ik ben een geboren RivierClan kat en jij ook dus kunnen we ook wel zwemmen. Kom op Bliksemkaak, je hebt zelf gezegd dat je een oudere krijger bent én een kater en een iets jongere krijger die een poes is kan het, dan zou jij het ook moeten kunnen toch?', zei Kwikstaart. Bliksemkaak haalde adem om een tegen argument te bedenken maar bedacht zich kennelijk om vervolgen 'Okee' te zeggen. 'Dankjulliewel, we zijn de RivierClan straks veel te veel verschuldigd', zei Lichtster vrolijk. 'Ach het is niets', zei Kwikstaart en ze gingen onderweg. Ze waren amper het kamp uit en ze roken al de vieze gore geur van het zwarte water. In het kamp had de overweldigende geur van katten de stank gemaskeerd maar hier was het weer heel erg. Al gouw zag Kwikstaart de grote plas zwart water. 'Het ziet er diep uit, misschien kunnen we beter teruggaan', zei Bliksemkaak. 'Nee we zijn nu tot al begonnen dan maken we het ook af. Ik heb een idee, als jij nou aan die kant van de plas gaat kijken naar een oversteek plek dan kijk ik hier', zei Kwikstaart en voordat Bliksemkaak kijk reageren liep ze al weg. 'Roep maar als je iets gevonden hebt!', riep ze hem nog toe toen ze door de struiken heen ging. Gadver wat stinkt het hier zeg, dacht Kwikstaart terwijl ze ineens haar poten de grond niet meer voelde. 'Help!', schreeuwde ze in de hoop dat Bliksemkaak het zou horen voor ze de smaak van modder gemengd met een bittere smaak proefde. Hoofdstuk 4 Kruidstaart gaf Lichtveder nog een kervelwortel voor zijn aanhoudende buikpijn. 'Alsjeblieft, kauw hier maar op zei ze verzachten tegen de jonge krijger. 'Dankjewel Kruidstaart', zei ze schor. 'Heb je ook keelpijn? Je klinkt wat schor', vroeg Kruidstaart bezorgd. 'Nee hoor het gaat wel', zei Lichtveder zo overtuigend mogelijk. Kruidstaart gaf haar het voordeel van de twijfel maar toen ze weg liep voelde ze een warmte in de buurt van Lichtveder. 'Kruidstaart, heb je misschien nog wat papaverzaadjes?', vroeg Lichtveder kermend. 'Ach liefje toch, je hebt koorts, ik zal meteen wat salie voor je halen', zei Kruidstaart. Toen ze in haar kruidvoorraad keek besefte ze dat ze geen salie meer had. Ze pakte wat papaverzaadjes en liep weer terug naar Lichtveder. 'Sorry, maar ik heb geen salie meer, hier eet deze zaadjes dan ga ik op zoek naar salie', zei Kruidstaart. Lichtveder likte de papaverzaden dankbaar op en dommelde meteen in slaap. Ik moet opschieten, zo'n heftige koorts heb ik nog nooit gezien. Ze zag dat Bladster bij de kampingang zat. 'Hee Kruidstaart, wat ga jij doen?', vroeg hij. 'Ik moet salie vinden voor Lichtveder. Ze heeft een ongekende hoge koorts en ik ben bang dat als ik het niet op tijd gevonden heb ze het misschien niet zal redden', zei Kruidstaart haastig. 'Dan zal ik je niet langer ophouden', zei hij en Kruidstaart sprong door de ingang het woud in. Bij de beek op de grens van de WindClan kan ik vast wel wat salie vinden, dacht ze. Eenmaal aangekomen bij de beek zag ze verscheidende planten staan. Ze wist hoe salie ruikt, maar niet hoe het eruitzag. Haar vroegere mentor, Dauwblad, was veel te vroeg dood gegaan. Kruidstaart was toen nog maar een anderhalve maan medicijnkat leerling. Ze had geleerd hoe ze wonden, breuken, uit de kom geraakte schouders en ziektes moest behandelen, de geuren van kruiden te leren kennen en met de SterrenClan geleerd te communiceren maar van sommige kruiden wist ze niet hoe ze eruit zagen. 'Hmm, dit is tijm, hier is wat klitwortel, waar is de salie?', mompelde ze. Ineens rook ze het. Een heel zwak geurtje tussen al die sterke planten geuren. 'Salie!', riep ze uit. Ze volgde de geur, en het duurde even voor ze de salie had gevonden, ze plukte er een paar uit de grond en racete terug naar het kamp. Eenmaal daar aangekomen was het helemaal leeg op de open plek. Iedereen was op jacht, patrouille of aan het slapen in hun nesten. Kruidstaart snelde naar haar hol en vond daar Lichtveder, haar poten schokkend en kreunend in haar slaap. De hitte kwam als een aura van haar af. Ze porde voorzichtig met haar poot in Lichtveders buik en de ogen van de jonge poes gingen langzaam open. 'Kruidstaart, ik ga dood', zei ze schor en hijgend. Half geschokt antwoordde Kruidstaart: 'Nee, dat ga je helemaal niet, zeker niet als je nog zo jong bent, hier eet de salie op, dat verzacht de hoofdpijn en laat de koorts zakken.', zei Kruidstaart dwingend. Ze had wel overtuigend beweerd dat Lichtveder zou overleven maar dat wist ze helemaal niet zeker. Lichtveder at langzaam de salie op. 'Ik haal ook nog wat honing en kervelwortel voor je keel en buik. Wil ze nog wat papaverzaadjes?', vroeg Kruidstaart. 'Ja super graag', antwoordde Lichtveder. Kruidstaart ging haar hol weer in een deed wat honing op een blad. Ze pakte papaverzaden en kervelwortel en liep terug naar Lichtveder. 'Goh ik weet niet wat zijn hebt gegeten of gedaan om jou zo ziek te krijgen zeg', zei Kruidstaart. 'Ik ook niet, die muis kon niet verkeerd zijn; hij smaakt prima en ik heb geen enkele maden gezien. Het enige wat ik daarvoor had gedaan was wat drinken uit de beek bij de DonderClan grens', zei Lichtveder terwijl ze de honing gretig op likte. Ineens schoot het Kruidstaart te binnen. Over wat de patrouille en Kwikstaart hadden gezegd over het tweebeen spul bij de DonderClan grens en de dode prooi die er omheen lag. 'Kun je mij zo precies mogelijk vertellen waarbij de grens je het water hebt gedronken?', vroeg Kruidstaart. 'Nou ik geloof bij die schuine boom waar de bliksem was in geslagen.', zei ze verward. 'Dankjewel Lichtveder, dat was wat ik wou weten, neem je papaverzaadjes in en probeer wat te slapen', zei Kruidstaart en daarna liep ze de open plek op naar Bladster. 'Zijn er nog katten in het kamp die op een patrouille kunnen?', vroeg ze aan hem. 'Jawel, Roodvacht is er nog geloof ik', zei Bladster. 'Super, ik heb in principe maar één kat nodig', zei ze. 'Wat ga je dan doen?', vroeg hij. 'Ik wil de beek bij de grens van de DonderClan controleren of er nog tweebeenspul in zit, daar is Lichtveder waarschijnlijk zo ziek van geworden.', zei Kruidstaart. 'Ik begrijp het, ik haal Roodvacht, momentje', zei Bladster en rende naar het krijgershol. Roodvacht was Lichtveders broer. Ze waren erg aan elkaar gehecht een hij zou er kapot aan gaan als Lichtveder zou sterven. Al gouw kwamen Roodvacht en Bladster tevoorschijn. 'Later we meteen gaan', riep Roodvacht naar Kruidstaart en zonder op haar reactie te wacht sprintte hij het kamp uit. Kruidstaart rende er achteraan, zo snel als ze kon. Toen ze eindelijk aankwam bij de beek was Roodvacht het water al aan het besnuffelen. 'Er zit een vreemde geur aan, sterk en bitter', rapporteerde hij. Wat Roodvacht zei klopte en Kruidstaart zag ook een aantal zwarte slierten door het water heen gaan. 'Kom we gaan naar de bron, volg me stroom opwaarts. Kruidstaart sprintte naar de bron van de slierten en zag daar een tweebeen-ding liggen. Het was er maar één maar het lekte permanent een vreemde vloeistof in het water. Oh grote SterrenClan, straks kan geen enkele kat meer vers water drinken, dacht Kruidstaart wanhopig. 'Gadver, wat is dat', zei Roodvacht geschokt. 'Dat mag de SterrenClan weten, kom mee we moeten er zijn voor je zusje', zei Kruidstaart. Hoofdstuk 5 Kwikstaart vocht voor haar leven om niet onder te raken en zwom met alle kravht die ze had tegen de dikke modder. Kwikstaart was helemaal vergeten dat ze door het moeras gebied liep en is in een diepe drassige modder poel geraakt. Plots hoorde ze geritsel in de struiken. 'Bliksemkaak! Ben jij dat?', riep ze. Maar in plaats van de grijze kop van Bliksemkaak te zien kwam Hellevuurs massieve gestalte uit de struiken gesprongen gevolgd door de rest van de patrouille: IJsklauw, Klauwpoot en Kleipoot. 'Pap! Ik ben in de modder gevallen en ik kom en niet meer uit!', riep ze hijgend van de inspanning. 'We krijgen je er wel uit, IJsklauw zoek jij een lange stok en Klauwpoot, zoek jij Bliksemkaak voor het geval hij ook in de modder is gevallen. Als je hem ziet roep je hem meteen terug', beval Hellevuur hen. Binnen een paar seconden kwam IJsklauw al weer terug met een lange stevige stok. Hellevuur pakte de stok in het midden beet, en riep langs de stok naar Kwikstaart: 'Pak de stok beet!'. Kwikstaart gaf alles wat zeg had om met twee krachtige slagen in het bereik van de stok te geraken. Ze beet er zo hard in dat ze gekraak van het hout hoorde. De twee krijgskatten op het droge trokken tegelijk keihard aan de stok en samen trokken ze Kwikstaart uit de dikke vloeistof. Eenmaal op de kant zakte Kwikstaart als een lappenpop in elkaar. 'Je kunt beter je vacht even uitspoelen bij dat kleine meertje hier in de buurt voordat de modder opdroogt', zei Kwikstaarts vader tegen haar. 'Maar ik heb de DonderClan beloofd rapport uit te brengen', zei Kwikstaart. 'Kleipoot, wil jij naar het Donderkamp gaan en zeggen dat de missie van Kwikstaart en Bliksemkaak is afgebroken omdat een van het in de modder is gezakt?', vroeg IJsklauw aan zijn leerling. Kleipoot knikte heel serieus met haar kopje en schoot ervandoor. Hellevuur begeleidde zijn dochter naar het meertje. 'Waar is Wolfvacht eigenlijk?', vroeg Kwikstaart. 'Ohh die ging jagen op een eekhoorntje en viel toen uit boom, dus we stuurden hem terug naar het kamp voor controle bij Kruidstaart', zei Hellevuur nonchalant en beide katten moesten lachen. Toen ze bij het meertje aankwamen sprong Kwikstaart er snel in. Het water was lekker opgewarmd door de hitte van de zon en Kwikstaart genoot ervan. 'Kom er ook in, het is werkelijk heerlijk!', riep ze haar vader toe. 'Vooruit dan maar', zei hij en sprong er met een grote plons in. Kwikstaart genoot ervan om samen met haar vader te zijn, ze had een erg hechtte band met hem. 'Zullen we een race doen wie het snelst kan zwemmen', opperde hij. 'Tsss, dat je het überhaupt nog vraagt zeg, iedereen weer dat ik veel sneller zwem dan jij', zei Kwikstaart uitdagend terug. Ze begonnen aan de RivierClan kant van het meertje en ze racete naar de kant van de DonderClan. Hellevuur gingals een speer maar tijdens de race raakte hij uitgeput en Kwikstaart haalde hem met gemak in. 'Ha gewonnen', zei ze triomfantelijk tegen haar vader. 'De volgende keer heb ik niet de hele dag door de zon gelopen en dan win ik met gemak', zei hij terug. Ze gingen naar de kant om op te drogen in de zon. Het was rond maanhoog toen Kwikstaart wakker schrok. Ze keek recht naar de maan die vel over het woud scheen. Hellevuur lag een staartlengte verderop te slapen. Ze waren vast in slaap gevallen tijdens het zonnen. Ze porde in haar vaders buik. 'Hee wakker worden slaapkop, het is al middernacht!' Categorie:Kwikstaart01 Categorie:Kwikstaart01: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker